User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Heroes of the Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Styracosaurus Rider/Iiiii'm following yoooooo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 21:57, August 31, 2011 That sounds like a cool quest. However, can you change the "idiotic Keraran" to some other species? I try hard to maintain the Keraran's dignity. Pinguinus impennis 16:49, September 5, 2011 (UTC) How about an Atrenid? :P Just kidding. How about a Salsene? Pinguinus impennis 16:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, I'm stealing the Terrortooth for a card game I'm making. Just thought you should know. :) Pinguinus impennis 16:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Back, for a mo HolbenilordTalk 21:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) So, you don't have any objections to the Terrorteeth appearing on cards, do you? Pinguinus impennis 22:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Read this blog post! Pinguinus impennis 20:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Your turn Come on, Styro, make your move! You don't escape from a Raptor prison by sitting still. :P Your turn at Game: Tunnels. Hol and I want to know what we just killed. :P Pinguinus impennis 14:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) chat? do you wish to speak? yuy168 The head Auctor 17:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) To begin? HolbenilordTalk 14:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Also, Augmentations. Thoughts? HolbenilordTalk 14:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm here, but not for too long. IRC might be better HolbenilordTalk 16:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :} Are you too insanely busy to start a new game? It's OK if you are, I can wait. Pinguinus impennis 00:02, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Could you GM please? The setting's up to you, I'll make a character based on your choice. Pinguinus impennis 00:16, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Come do your turn please. I'm not patient. :P Also, go check out the Byaha Extreme Expansion. Pinguinus impennis 14:05, May 26, 2012 (UTC) R'LYEH Your words are insubstantial and your mind is blurred HolbenilordTalk 13:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I am editing from one of the earliest Kindle models, which has as much chat capability as a coffee mug. Pinguinus impennis 23:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Fragment Expansion. Need I say more? What do you think? HolbenilordTalk 11:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) In addition to the above, this. HolbenilordTalk 12:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Also if you would like to #multiverses HolbenilordTalk 14:50, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure, count me in! What kind of character will I need? Pinguinus impennis 00:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) A companion... can I make one of my own? Pinguinus impennis 14:40, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hol does a great job with the Doctor. I would support that idea. Pinguinus impennis 14:53, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Dsarune All Dsarune, except the Feeder caste, are sapient, although psychologically incapable of disobeying the Overlord caste. Also, I like the Thesserex idea. Remind me to incorporate that into the article, claiming it as my own idea. :) Pinguinus impennis 02:45, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Where HolbenilordTalk 16:16, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Well talk me when you are on HolbenilordTalk 12:12, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Dinosaurs on a Spaceship HolbenilordTalk 18:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "I'll be on at the weekend" he says HolbenilordTalk 20:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmmmm :P HolbenilordTalk 08:27, September 9, 2012 (UTC) You can't :P What's going on now? HolbenilordTalk 11:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) EWN Yo Styro can you get me sysop permissions so I can give this wiki better Expanded Wiki Navigation HolbenilordTalk 12:01, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. On? HolbenilordTalk 15:05, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok HolbenilordTalk 15:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Here? HolbenilordTalk 19:19, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Well this is odd. HolbenilordTalk 19:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) >asks Holben to join chat >leaves HolbenilordTalk 19:33, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Ou est tu HolbenilordTalk 21:33, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Jurassic Park IV raptor-human hybrids HolbenilordTalk 20:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I was reading this and thought of Toothless. HolbenilordTalk 13:01, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi, would you like to discuss something? :P HolbenilordTalk 16:02, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I only read it through wiki activity you silly :P HolbenilordTalk 17:10, October 16, 2012 (UTC) It would seem so HolbenilordTalk 21:28, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes as you would have seen had you checked MUW :P HolbenilordTalk 17:45, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Well ok When will you be on? HolbenilordTalk 15:37, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello It has been a while HolbenilordTalk 22:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Incoming Message Hello? This is Pinguinus. Haven't been here in a while. Wikia distracts me from my writing when I'm here all the time. Nonetheless, I would be more than willing to continue the games we started here, in particular the Clockwork Catastrophe. Let me know if you and Hol are still interested in finishing it! Pinguinus impennis 19:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes. Not now though. :( Would you like to start a different game, then? BTW, go look at the Weeping Angel page. Pinguinus impennis 16:04, May 3, 2013 (UTC) The writing goes better than expected, yet somehow not well. It's improved lately, despite writer's block. If I ever publish anything I'll send you the link and bully you into buying it. :P I'm also busy for most of today. Should be free this weekend though. Pinguinus impennis 16:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, are you interested in joining "See No Evil"? It's just a short game for testing Weeping Angel stats. Pinguinus impennis 01:06, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Also, I desperately want in on the Shadow Walkers game. :) Pinguinus impennis 02:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Are they your creation? Pinguinus impennis 02:43, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you chat until then? Pinguinus impennis 02:46, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Charat? HolbenilordTalk 21:12, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Guten Abend HolbenilordTalk 17:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Es tu ici? HolbenilordTalk 18:09, May 8, 2013 (UTC) You have made 666 edits on this wiki. As a Christian, I have no choice but to assume you are the Devil. :P Chat? --''Pinguinus impennis'' 20:25, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I managed to secure access to a real computer now. If you're still on I can chat. :) Pinguinus impennis 21:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Played turn. Will you be on tomorrow? HolbenilordTalk 21:20, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello HolbenilordTalk 18:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes HolbenilordTalk 07:33, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I am deficient in free time HolbenilordTalk 21:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) 'Ello Styro. Sorry I've been gone, I've had some issues to work out. Read your talk page because I'm nosy-- apparently Hol is deficient in free time. Would you like to go ahead and start that Cyberman game and play it during his busy periods? (Alternately we could start a different game, but I'll leave that up to you. Personally, I'm ready to kill some cyberhounds. :P) Pinguinus impennis 03:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Brilliant! I look forward to it. Since you'll essentially be the god of the game, I'll ask you for guidance: should I be a Time Lord thief or a Saturnynian officer? Pinguinus impennis 21:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, heh. Miscommunication, I guess. Still, I'll be honored to GM the Cyber game. :) You'll be Drastok, I suppose...? Pinguinus impennis 03:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC)